Another New Year's With the Brotherhood
by Red Witch
Summary: The Brotherhood create another memorable New Year's Eve disaster! Neither Magneto nor the XMen will ever forget this no matter how hard they try! Happy New Year!


Mastermind did something with the disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or songs from everywhere else. Well here's a fun New Year's fic. Yeah I decided to do another one. They're kind of like chocolate covered cookies, can't have just one! Something for you to enjoy while I'm on vacation! Don't worry! I'll be back next year with more fun and madness for you all!

Lance: That's what we're worried about!

**Another New Year's With the Brotherhood**

"_Should old appliances be forgot," _Todd sang at the top of his lungs. _"And never been bought you find! Should old appliances be forgot and taste some old salt time!" _

"Somebody stop him please?" Lance groaned. The Brotherhood was in the living room preparing for a small New Year's celebration.

"You know that song don't make no sense," Todd scratched his head.

"Well neither do you half the time," Pietro remarked as he zipped along placing food on the table. Fred reached out to take a bite but he slapped his hand. "Uh, uh, uh! No sampling!"

"But I'm hungry!" Fred whined.

"Wow there's a newsflash," Lance remarked.

"Have a carrot stick then," Pietro said. "That's what they're there for."

"I already ate them," Fred told him.

"BLOB!" Pietro huffed.

"Hey for once I ain't complaining," Todd remarked. "Vegetables are disgusting!"

"You eat insects and you think **vegetables** are disgusting?" Wanda asked.

"Personally I think both broccoli and bugs are equally disgusting," Pyro remarked as he walked downstairs.

"Thank you for your opinion, Mr. Gourmet," Pietro said sarcastically. "Is Mastermind still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," Pyro nodded. "He thinks he's in a dressing room now getting ready for his big show."

"Does he still think he's that Italian singer… What's his name?" Todd asked.

"Sergio Franchi?" Pyro looked at him. "Oh yeah. Big time."

"Well it looks like another showstopper at the Café Amore again," Lance sighed. "And just how did you talk your old man into coming back here again?"

"Simple, by appealing to his better nature," Pietro said.

"Translation: He asked me to do it," Wanda said.

"Hey maybe we can have a huge bonfire to welcome him!" Pyro's eyes lit up.

"NO!" They all said sharply.

"It was just a suggestion," Pyro shuffled his feet. "Shoot!"

There was a knock at the door. "Let me get this," Wanda sighed as she answered it. "Father! Hello!"

"Greetings Wanda," Magneto had some cake in his hands. He put it down and hugged her. "I brought a cake for all of us to…"He stopped as he saw Fred pick it up and take a big bite out of it. "Enjoy…"

"Thanks a lot you fat pig!" Lance snapped.

"Hmmmm…." Fred licked his lips. "Good carrot cake!"

"On second thought Freddy you can have it," Todd waved.

"Speak for yourself!" Lance snapped. "How come Blob always has to take all the decent food around here?"

"Hey there's still a huge spread," Pyro pointed.

"Bought with **my **money," Magneto sighed. "But still…it is the holidays."

"So why don't we all celebrate with a great big…" Pyro began.

"NO FIRES!" Everyone else shouted at him.

"Aww…You people are no fun," Pyro pouted. "Hey wait! Nobody's lit any candles!" He ran off.

"Keep away from the candles you maniac!" Lance shouted after him. He ran after him into the next room. "PUT DOWN THAT FLAMETHROWER RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?" Pyro snapped. Immediately an earthquake rumbled through the house. "Oh…You make a very convincing argument."

Unfortunately the earthquake also caused Fred to startle and drop his cake on Todd and it loosened some plaster from the ceiling. Which of course fell right on Magneto's head. "With all of you here I'm amazed this house is still standing…" Magneto grumbled as he brushed it off.

"Yeah that reminds me Father," Wanda sighed. "I need to ask you about some money for repairs."

Lance dragged Pyro back in by the scruff of his neck. "But why can't I light just one little fire?" Pyro whined.

"No fires! Now behave yourself!" He warned him.

"Ah Bona Sera to you all…" Mastermind came downstairs dressed in a smoking jacket. "Oh it's so good to see you all, my adoring fans!"

"Mastermind?" Magneto asked.

"Call me Sergio por favor," Mastermind slurred as he stumbled in.

"Is he **still** here?" Magneto blinked.

"Been here since Christmas," Lance explained. "Still drunk too. But he's been very entertaining!"

"Yeah he's more fun than that Game Cube we stole," Todd nodded his head. "I mean the Game Cube Santa got us."

"Oh for the love of…" Magneto closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Pietro are you still giving him vodka in his drinks?"

"Among other things," Pietro said. "Hey at least he won't be alone on the holidays!"

"Yeah we've had a lot of fun with him," Todd nodded enthusiastically. "I think we've bonded!"

"Ah my adoring fans!" Mastermind crowed. Suddenly the living room seemed to disappear and change around them.

"What is he doing?" Magneto remembered he wasn't wearing his helmet and was now vulnerable to any psychic attacks.

"It's okay," Pietro assured him. "He's just setting the mood." Adoring patrons now in a quaint Italian café surrounded them. "He's getting ready for his big number!"

"Hey he can sing really good!" Fred nodded happily.

Mastermind took to the stage, complete with an orchestra. He started to sing. The 'crowd' was transfixed. Even the Brotherhood was enjoying themselves. They even joined in on the chorus at the end, much to Magneto's horror. _  
Every day I wake up, then I start to break up  
Lonely is a man without love! _

"Oh my god…" Magneto groaned.

"Yeah he's really good!" Pyro lit his lighter in tribute. "BRAVO!"

"Bravo! Whoo hoo! Bravo!" The Brotherhood cheered and clapped as Mastermind took a bow.

"WHAT HAVE YOU PEOPLE DONE TO HIM?" Magneto roared.

"What are you talking about?" Pyro asked. "He's great!"

"He's soused out of his mind!" Magneto shouted. "I knew you people were out of control but this…This…! Wanda how could you allow this?"

"I like his voice," Wanda shrugged. "It's strangely calming. I don't know why but seeing him like this makes me feel better."

"Ohhh," Magneto moaned. "No wonder I can't get Mystique to come back! I've only been here less than thirty minutes and already I have a migraine!"

"Well why don't you listen to more of Mastermind's singing?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah you'll feel a lot better!" Todd said happily.

"NOOOOO!" Magneto snapped. He took a deep breath. "Okay…We are going to fix this. We are going to take care of him, and then I am going to take care of all of you!" He snapped.

"EVERYBODY SING!" Mastermind hiccuped. Then the room turned into Disney Land. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL…"

"OH GOD NO! WE HAVE GOT TO GET HIM SOBER!" Magneto was clearly losing it.

"How are we gonna do that?" Wanda asked.

"Wow what a place!" Pyro grinned as they walked up the driveway of the Xavier Institute. "There's so much wood here!"

"For the last time Pyro, no fires!" Magneto snapped. Pyro ignored him and skipped happily away. "Pyro! Pyro come back here!"

"We're off to see the wizard…" Mastermind hiccuped as he was carried over Fred's shoulder.

"Hey I wonder if Kitty's here!" Lance's eyes brightened.

"Get over it Lance!" Wanda snapped. "We're already over our limit on nutcases here!"

"Hey Wanda!" Todd blinked romantically. "Why don't we…?"

"If you even think about putting your disgusting lips to mine again you are going to need a head transplant!" Wanda told him.

"All right all of you stop bickering and…" Magneto stopped in his tracks. He glared at Todd. "WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY **AGAIN**?"

"Heh…heh…" Todd shirked and laughed nervously.

"Nice snowmen Quicksilver," Fred remarked.

"Oh for crying out loud Pietro…" Magneto groaned as he saw the snowmen shaped like various X-Men being devoured by snow sharks. "Can't I leave you alone for one second?"

"Obviously not," Scott said as the X-Men appeared at the door.

"Hi Kitty!" Lance waved enthusiastically. "Happy New Year!" He went over to kiss her.

Magneto held him back. "Down boy…" He ordered him.

"What's this about Magnus?" Xavier asked.

"Charles I need your help," Magneto groaned. "Not to mention all the coffee you have on the premises."

"Why?" Logan asked. Then he noticed that there were several flowers dancing around. "Oh…"

"Mastermind cut it out!" Magneto growled as the illusions performed a ballet on the front lawn.

"Here we go again…" Fred remarked.

"Oh no…" Xavier winced. "How…?"

"They did it!" Magneto hissed as he pointed to the Brotherhood. "They've been holding him hostage and making him drunk!"

"We did not!" Todd remarked. "Well the making him our hostage part anyway."

"Oh no…" Jean groaned. "Please tell me **that** is an illusion too!"

"What?" Magneto turned around. "PYRO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BONFIRES? CUT THAT OUT!"

"Wow it's a real big one isn't it?" Todd scratched his head.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Pyro ran around a huge bonfire on the lawn dressed in only his boxers. "HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY! HAPPY! FIREY BURNEY NEW YEAR!"

"How did he make one so big so fast?" Kitty gasped.

"I told you training him to do that was going to bite you in the butt one day!" Pietro remarked to Magneto. "But noooooo! You ignored me and said that it would be useful for him to learn to make fires as fast as possible."

"Wow the one time Pietro actually made a sensible suggestion and nobody heard him," Wanda remarked.

"I guess it's kind of like that if a tree falls in the forest and nobody hears it deal huh?" Todd asked.

"Well Pyro finally got his bonfire," Fred said.

"He's drunk too isn't he?" Scott moaned.

"No he's sober," Lance remarked. "Just insane."

"Wonderful!" Logan rolled his eyes. "So much for a Happy New Year!"

"Why do these things always end up with the Brotherhood ruining everything?" Rogue groaned.

"WHAHOOOOO!" Pyro called out as he ran twirling his underwear over his head.

"Not to mention streaking across our lawn," She added.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON YOU MANIAC!" Wanda shouted while covering her eyes.

"Let's see," Scott looked at his watch. "It's only…two minutes and twenty seconds into the New Year, and already the Brotherhood is annoying us! That's gotta be a new record. Even for them!"

"Well then we've accomplished something," Pietro grinned. "We've already fulfilled our New Year's Resolution!"

"I think I am going to be making a few myself," Magneto grumbled. "Charles…"

"I've got some scotch in my study," Xavier sighed.

"I thought you wanted to sober Mastermind up?" Todd asked.

"It's for me you idiot!" Magneto snapped. "And Charles…Make it a double!"

**I hope you enjoyed this mad little fic. Yes I realize that most of you never heard of this song. I just thought that would be a perfect song for Mastermind to sing! And if you ever do hear it, trust me it fits him perfectly! Happy New Year everyone! **

**Red Witch**


End file.
